


Gratitude

by SleepySapphire



Series: Fantasies [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Touma wants Ryou to thank him for saving his precious son, but in a more... creative manner.
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Ogami Ryo
Series: Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Gratitude

_ “I’ve been waiting, you know.” Ryou Ogami looked up from the little stool he sat on, one leg curled under him to support the tiny book in his hands while the other was spread out in front of him. He blinked, dark eyes studying Touma with curiosity.  _

_ “Waiting? For?” He snapped the book shut and slipped it into the front pocket of his uniform. A little smirk crossed over Touma’s lips and he stood from his desk, sauntering over to Ryou. A few feet away on a little couch, Sora was tucked between Rintarou’s arms, the two of them having fallen asleep with a massive encyclopedia propped open in front of them in Rintarou’s elegant hands.  _

_ It was a cute sight, but that wasn’t what Touma was focused on. No, Touma had his eyes on something better. He stopped in front of Ryou, arms crossing as he stared down to the older male, eyes gleaming mischievously with intent.  _

_ “For you to thank me, of course.” He lowered his voice as he spoke, and a confused expression flickered across Ryou’s face.  _

_ “Haven’t I already--” _

_ “Nuh-uh. Not in any way that... matters.” Suddenly, Touma put a hand to Ryou’s shoulder and leaned in, crashing their lips together. Ryou gasped, nearly falling from his seat as Touma pressed on, deeper, his tongue licking up the inside of Ryou’s lip and quickly dominating his mouth even as he pushed a hand to Touma’s chest, trying to separate them. However, Touma didn’t let up until he was satisfied, finally breaking the kiss as Ryou grabbed his wrist, a satisfied grin on his face as Ryou looked up to him, confused and flustered. _

_ “What are you doing?!” He whispered, casting a glance towards the sleeping Sora, before looking back up to Touma, his cheeks dark red.  _

_ “I want you to thank me again, Ogami-san... “ Touma licked his lips, knee pushing forward between Ryou’s legs. Ryou stood, a scowl forming on his face.  _

_ “You... Touma’s eyes gleamed and he leaned up, pressing a finger to Ryou’s lips.  _

_ “Ah, Ah... what if Sora-kun wakes up? Isn’t he a little young for--” Touma found himself stumbling back as Ryou shoved a hand against his mouth, grip tight, almost threatening to crush his jaw as Ryou glared at him.  _

_ “You...!!” He went silent as someone, either Sora or Rintarou, shifted on the couch, and after casting a quick glance over to make sure neither of them had woken up, he looked back to Touma, still clearly enraged.  _

_ “Don’t you dare bring Sora into this.” He hissed. Touma only hummed in response, managing to wiggle his tongue out from between his covered lips to lick along the underside of Ryou’s palm in a teasing manner. Ryou released him and Touma stepped forward, giving a nod towards the little restroom that was off to the side of the room. Glaring, Ryou huffed and turned, pausing as he looked back to Touma. _

_ “I do this for you...  _ **_once_ ** _ , and then all debts are paid. We don’t speak of it again, and don’t let me catch you even  _ **_hinting_ ** _ to  _ **_anyone_ ** _ that--” As Touma slipped his way up to join Ryou, his hand reached out to grab a palm full of Ryou’s firm, yet soft rear, giving a nudge forward.  _

_ “Mmmhm.” He titled his head over, giving a wink, before guiding Ryou into the restroom. Surprisingly, he went with little fuss, and once the two of them were inside, Touma closed the door and flipped the latch to lock it before he was on Ryou in little more than a heartbeat, hands sliding up his shirt and groping at his well toned chest eagerly.  _

_ “H-hey, wait a sec--” Ryou stumbled back, hands supporting his body against the clean porcelain sink as Touma began to rub at his chest, a little bead of drool dripping from his mouth as he imagined the taste of Ryou’s chest on his tongue, clean and warm but with the slight tang of sweat, and he couldn’t help but dive right in. A stutter of surprise fell from Ryou’s mouth as Touma closed his mouth over one side and began to suck, slurping and biting at one of his nipples while he massaged the other side with his hand.  _

_ A rough, confused moan fell from Ryou, his cheeks flushing red as Touma teased and sucked, his other hand dropping around to grab another handful of Ryou’s ass while his knee pressed between his legs, nudging gently until he could feel the tell tale firmness form through Ryou’s pants.  _

_ Releasing the teased nipple with a little pop of his lips, Touma looked up with a grin, enjoying the sight of Ryou’s flustered scowl as his other hand dropped down to grab the other side of Ryou’s rear, massaging both globes in both hands for several moments before he leaned in, devouring Ryou’s lips once more.  _

_ Ryou moaned, melting into Touma as Touma all but devoured him, hands suddenly quick to move to his front where they worked open his belt and pants, sliding them down his hips. Then, Touma broke their kiss and leaned back, hand reaching up onto one of the shelves where he felt around for a plain, unassuming bottle and then pressed the pump, grinning devilishly.  _

_ “H-hey... knock it off, you--” Ryou shoved a hand against his mouth as Touma reached down and gave his cock a pump, hand full of cool lubricant. He smirked, long fingers curling around Ryou’s cock, giving slow, teasing strokes up and down.  _

_ “I would never lie, and I would never break my promises. Now, turn around~” Touma breathed out, cheeks pink as he reached up for another handful of lubricant after pulling himself free from his own pants. He wanted to be lubed and ready to shove himself in Ryou’s tight ass  _ **_yesterday_ ** _.  _

_ After turning around, Ryou glanced back; Touma could see he was nervous, his entire posture was much too rigid. He needed to relax, but they didn’t have much time.  _

_ Oh well! _

_ Touma shoved him against the sink and stroked himself until his entire length was slick and wet, grabbing onto one of Ryou’s hips as he pressed himself flush against Ryou from behind.  _

_ “You’re… you’re still serious, wait a moment, you haven’t even properly prepared or anything.” Ryou whispered out, panicked as Touma began to press into him. Touma grinned, grabbing Ryou’s other hip to keep him still as he began to feel himself enter that hot, tight little hole.  _

_ It was fun to be in control of powerful people, Touma found, and the pained gasps Ryou was letting out as he entered him bit by bit were sending pleased chills down his spine.  _

_ “Y-you’re... fucking...” Ryou leaned forward, biting his fist as Touma suddenly shoved into him, unable to hold back, and they both groaned.  _

_ Touma leaned against Ryou, nearly breathless as the tightness and heat overwhelmed him for several moments.  _

_ “Mmm... yeah... you’re so good, Ogami-san... have you even ever had anyone in you before?” Touma was gonna say no, he couldn’t have. A man like Ryou would sooner take than be taken, especially if he had a choice.  _

_ “T-that’s… that’s none of your…” Touma smirked and thrust into him, causing Ryou to whimper. Then, Touma began to rock into him, making sure his hips snapped against Ryou’s rear at every opportunity.  _

_ “I-I don’t know why you’re... ah, like this! How... How can you be so...” Ryou’s sentence fell apart as he groaned, both in pain and pleasure, and Touma laughed, reaching forward to grab another handful of his chest to squeeze and play with while he fucked Ryou.  _

_ “Horrible? Terrible? Scum?” Touma moaned, thrusting as deep as he could manage into Ryou. He was nearing completion; it would be bliss. _

_ He wasn’t even wearing a condom.  _

_ The thought of how he would be filling Ryou until he was gushing out of the older man excited him, only making him pick his pace up more.  _

_ Ryou stifled a cry into his hand, panting as Touma continued on with little care for him.  _

_ “Fuck... Off! I d-don’t... I don’t ever wanna see your face after this, K-Kamiyama...” Touma grinned, knowing that it would be easier said than done. _

_ What’s more, Ryou would  _ **_never_ ** _ admit to anyone that this had happened, either, so of course Touma wouldn’t face any true consequences, not really.  _

_ It was fine though, Ryou had consented in the end! _

_ Continuing to slam into Ryou, Touma suddenly reached down and grabbed the other males neglected cock and began to stroke him furiously, his fist gliding effortlessly up and down his previously slicked up length.  _

_ It took a minute or two, but finally Touma was seeing white as he reached his climax, body tensing against Ryou’s as he came with a shameless moan. A curse fell from Ryou as his hand continued to pump with everything he had, making sure to milk Ryou until every last drop had been pulled from him as he reached his own orgasm as well.  _

_ Panting and sated, Touma continued to _

“What are you writing?” A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere, yanking up the book Touma had been scribbling in. A surprised squeak escaped him and he reached up, making an attempt to snatch it back from Ryou, his cheeks beet red. 

“N-nothing! Haha, nothing, just--” He gasped out loud as Ryou seemed to skim the first line, an eyebrow raising, before he suddenly laughed, holding it out for Touma.

He laughed?

He  _ laughed? _

Should Touma be mad?

Should Touma be  _ offended _ ?!

No, Touma was too embarrassed to even consider his pride. He snatched it back and quickly closed the notebook, his cheeks puffing out as he tried to calm his racing heart. Ryou was going to think he was a total freak, wasn’t he?

“I can explain--” Ryou cut him off, slapping a hand over Touma’s shoulder as he walked past. 

“Kids will be kids, it's bad to stifle creativity.” Despite his words, Ryou laughed again, and Touma found himself sinking back into his seat, still blushing from the humiliation of being caught. 


End file.
